Just Like A Real Family
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Dr. Kimishima has to go through her Rosalia surgery. How does Little Guy hold up?


**A/N: Hola fans of Little Guy and Kimishima! I'm back with another oneshot featuring the two! I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

**

Little Guy sunk into one of the chairs outside of the operating room, burying his face in his hands. Why, of all things, did it have to be Rosalia? And a mutated form at that? If Naomi died…

No.

He couldn't think like that. He shouldn't think like that, but it scared him so much to know that Naomi was this close to death and he couldn't do _anything_ about it.

Suddenly a small hand touched his own, and he took his hands away from his face to see Alyssa, worry in her eyes.

"Little Guy, what's wrong with Naomi?" He was staring into the face of a child who wanted to know the truth about her adoptive mother.

"She's…ah…very sick. She's in surgery."

"Surgery?" Alyssa whispered in horror. "Is she going to be okay?" Little Guy couldn't lie to her. So he gave her an honest answer.

"I-I…I don't know." He and Alyssa stared at each other sadly until Alyssa threw her arms around Little Guy's neck and started crying.

"I want her to be okay! I love her!" She sobbed. Little Guy hugged her back tightly, tears sliding down his own cheeks.

"Me too Alyssa. I-we need her." They clung tightly to each other; he needed her as much as she needed him.

Little Guy always figured that somewhere along the way he would screw up and lose Naomi, but he never thought that it might end this way. His heart was throbbing with pain-quite literally-as he held Alyssa in his lap and waited for some kind of news.

He tried his very best to keep his mind off of the matter by staring at the goldenrod walls, at the linoleum floors, or even at his own feet. But none of that could keep his mind off of the fact that someone he truly cared about had a very high chance of dying and he couldn't do anything.

He could protect her from the Raging Bomber's mad attack.

He could stop her from running into a blazing fire to save Alyssa.

But this…this he could do _absolutely nothing about._

And it was killing him.

After what seemed to be 16 hours(in reality it was only 4), CR-S01 came through the operating room doors. Holding a sleeping Alyssa in his arms, Little Guy stood up, staring at the doctor, trying to read his expression. CR-S01 nodded slightly, the smallest of smiles on his face. Little Guy closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath, and it took all of the strength in his body not to collapse onto the floor.

"We're taking her to her room. You can see her soon." The surgeon touched Little Guy's shoulder, looking into his eyes for a moment before breaking contact and walking down the long hospital hallway.

Little Guy sat back down in the chair and closed his eyes, so relieved that he didn't have to worry, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Little Guy felt a small and delicate hand shake his shoulder and he opened his eyes, groggily looking at a smiling Tomoe.

"You can go see her now. She's in room 211." He smiled at the endoscopic surgeon and got up, walking down the hall towards room 211 with Alyssa still in his arms. He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside. The door squeaked open and Alyssa stirred, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was before she saw Naomi sitting up in bed, smiling softly.

"Naomi!" Little Guy let Alyssa down and she ran over to the bed, hopping up and throwing her arms around Naomi's neck. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too Alyssa." Naomi wrapped her arms around her daughter, never wanting to let her go.

"You're not going to get sick like this again, are you?" Naomi shook her head.

"No Alyssa. All the sickness is gone." Alyssa pulled back and looked at her.

"Good. Because I want you to be here forever and ever!" Naomi laughed softly.

"I'm not going to leave you Alyssa. I promise." Naomi glanced up at Little Guy still standing in the doorway. "Come over here Agent, I want to see you too." Little Guy smiled, without blushing for once, and walked over, sitting beside Naomi.

"I can tell you were worried too," Naomi said, looking into Little Guy's eyes. He nodded.

"You have no idea," he breathed, not really wanting to reiterate all the thoughts that were running through his head not long ago.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she said softly. They looked at each other, Alyssa looking back and forth between the two, before Little Guy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds.

"Please don't do that again Doctor." He whispered when he pulled back, the slightest blush present on his cheeks.

"You worry too much Navel," Naomi replied, smiling, and kissed him again, Alyssa's 'ooooooo' being heard in the background.

Little Guy and Naomi both smiled softly at each other when they released each other's lips and Alyssa hugged the both of them.

"We're just like a real family!" she cried, and her words echoed through the heads of everyone in the room.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
